1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle cable. More specifically, the present invention relates to an inner sheath cap member that is configured to be attached to an end part of an inner sheath of a bicycle cable that has an outer casing, an inner wire passing through the outer casing, and an inner sheath configured and arranged to cover at least a portion of the inner wire that protrudes beyond the outer casing.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle.
One important part of the bicycle is the cable systems that interconnect “manually operated parts” to “cable-operated parts”. In particular, the brake devices and the gear changing devices (which exemplify “cable-operated parts”) of a bicycle are connected to the brake levers and the gear shift parts (which exemplify “manually operated parts”) of the bicycle by Bowden-type bicycle cable systems. Thus, these Bowden-type bicycle cable systems include brake cables and gear shift cables. Conventional bicycle cable systems have, for example, a tubular outer casing and an inner wire that can be inserted into and passed through the outer casing. A conventional outer casing has a synthetic resin liner against which the outside surface of the inner wire slides, a flat steel wire wound helically onto the outside circumference of the liner, and a synthetic resin jacket that covers the outside circumference of the flat steel wire. A conventional inner wire is made of intertwined steel wire and has an anchor part configured to be anchored to a brake lever or gear shift part, the anchor part being fixed to the tip end of the inner wire by crimping or other suitable fastening method. The outer casing is arranged to have at least one curved section along a path that joins the manually operated part and the moving part. As a result, the friction force is reduced and the inner wire can move more easily than in a case where the entire inner wire is covered with an outer casing. The outer casing is secured by an outer anchoring part provided on the manually operated part or cable-operated part and a cap holder fastened to the frame. In this kind of bicycle cable system, corrosion sometimes occurs at the exposed portion of the inner wire as well as at unexposed portions of the inner wire as a result of liquid penetrating the gap between the outer casing an the inner wire. Mud, dirt, and other contaminants can also enter into the gap between the outer casing and inner wire. Such corrosion and contamination makes it more difficult for the inner wire to move with respect to the outer casing.
Bicycle cable systems are also known that are provided with an inner sheath that covers the inner wire in order to prevent such corrosion and contamination. For example, of a bicycle cable system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,626 (FIGS. 4 and 5). In the bicycle cable system of this patent, the inner sheath is provided over substantially the entire length of the inner wire in order to prevent the inner wire from becoming difficult to move due to corrosion or intruding contaminants. The inner sheath of the conventional bicycle cable system has an internal diameter that is sufficiently large for the inner wire to move relative to the internal surface thereof and an external diameter that is sufficiently small for the inner sheath to be inserted through the inside of the outer casing. The inner wire protrudes beyond both ends of the inner sheath and each end of the inner wire is connected to either a manually operated part or a cable-operated part.
In the conventional bicycle cable systems with an inner sheath described above, the inner wire is less exposed than the inner wire of a bicycle cable system not having an inner sheath because the inner sheath covers the entire inner wire except for the connecting portions of the inner wire. Consequently, it is more difficult for the inner wire to become corroded or penetrated by contaminants and, thus, degradation of the ease of movement of the inner wire can be prevented to some degree.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle cable. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.